The Death of Michael Jackson
On June 25, 2009, Michael Jackson died after suffering cardiac arrest. His doctor had injected him with a lethal dose of the anesthetic, Propofol, and he was rushed to the hospital where he died later that day. His death was ruled a homicide and his doctor, Conrad Murray, was convicted for his role in Jackson's death. Timeline On the morning of June 25, 2009, Jackson's personal physician, Conrad Murray, had given Jackson a lethal dose of the anesthetic Propofol, which Jackson had been using to help him sleep. Murray subsequently left Jackson unattended and when he came back, Jackson was still in bed and was not breathing. Murray then attempted CPR on Jackson to revive him. Murray's method of CPR he gave to Jackson was incorrect as it was on a soft surface instead of a hard, flat surface. Murray also did not immediately call 911. Murray then ran downstairs and called for security. After a member of security called 911, Jackson was rushed to Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center after paramedics attempted CPR on him for 42 minutes at the house. Resuscitation efforts on Jackson continued en route to the hospital. After doctors unsuccessfully attempted to resuscitate Jackson at the hospital for more than an hour, he was pronounced dead at 2:26 pm, at the age of 50. Reaction The news of Jackson's death shocked the world. It triggered an unprecedented surge of internet traffic. Many websites began to slow down and crash from user overload. Twitter, Wikipedia and AOL Instant Messenger all crashed. Many news organizations online and across the World began to devote their coverage entirely to Jackson's death and it's subsequent investigation. Many world leader's sent their condolence's and issued statements on Jackson. Celebrities and fellow musicians also paid tribute to Jackson, performing his songs and making their own tribute songs. MTV, Vh1, and BET, all aired marathons of Jackson's music videos and specials on Jackson. Grief Fans from all over the world mourned Jackson. Makeshift memorials were created all over the world. Fans gathered outside Jackson's Neverland Ranch and childhood home in Gary, Indiana and left flowers, candles and other tributes. Fans gathered outside the Apollo Theatre in New York and played and danced to Jackson's music. Fans also gathered outside the hospital where Jackson died. Music sales Jackson's music experienced a surge in popularity and sales after his death. He broke three Billboard chart records the week after his death. He also became the first artist to sell over one million digital downloads in one week. He became the best selling artist of 2009. Memorial Service The memorial service was held July 7, 2009 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles. Jackson's family, friends and fans were present. The program began with the choir singing Amazing Grace, and near the midst of the song the Jackson brothers, all wearing a sequined white glove, brought out Michael Jackson's solid gold casket which was worth about $25,000. A eulogy was given by Pastor Lucious Smith. Singers such as Mariah Carey, Stevie Wonder, Usher, Jennifer Hudson, Lionel Richie and Shaheen Jafargholi sang songs from Jackson. Brooke Shields, Berry Gordy and Smokey Robinson gave eulogies while Queen Latifah read the poem "We Had Him" by Maya Angelou. Reverend Al Sharpton was given a standing ovation once he told Jackson's children "Wasn't nothing strange about your daddy. It was strange with what your daddy dealt with." The event is most remembered because of Jackson's daughter, Paris speaking out for the very first time. Whilst giving a speech about her father, she broke out in tears saying. "I just wanted to say, ever since I was born, Daddy has been the best father you could ever imagine, and I just wanted to say I love him...so much." including Jackson's brother Marlon saying "Maybe now, they will leave you alone." Aftermath Jackson's death was ruled a homicide and his doctor, Conrad Murray, was convicted of involuntary manslaughter. He was sentenced to four years in prison but only served two. Jackson was preparing for a series of concerts in London, called "This is it", at the time of his death. After his death, Columbia Pictures released the film, "This is it", documenting Jackson's preparation and rehearsal's for the concerts. The film became the highest grossing concert film of all time. A video game, "Michael Jackson: The Experience", was released on November 23, 2010. It allows you to dance interactively to Jackson's iconic dance moves and music. Cirque de Soleil announced their first Michael Jackson show, "Michael Jackson: The Immortal World Tour", on November 2, 2010. It ran from October 2, 2011 to August 31, 2014. The second show, "Michael Jackson: One", began on May 23, 2013. Sony and Jackson's estate also released two posthumous albums in the years after Jackson's death. The first, "Michael", was released on December 14, 2010. There was much controversy over whether or not Jackson was really singing on the album. The second album, Xscape, was released on May 13, 2014. Jackson's earnings have increased exponentially since his death. His estate earned $825 million in 2016 and in 2017, Forbes ranked him the top earning deceased celebrity for the fifth year in a row. Category:Tribute